fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden/Western Restaurant
This is the first episode of Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden. Prologue *Antonio: Hi, Emily, What are you doing today? *Emily: It's time to spread my wings, Uncle Antonio. *Emily: I'm looking for a lot of land to build my Tea Garden. *Antonio: Have you had any luck? *Emily: I've found the perfect site in Dolphin Bay. But I need to pay a deposit soon. *Antonio: My friend Hank lives in Dolphin Bay and needs some help in this restaurant. *Antonio: A regular job over there will enable you to get a loan. *Emily: That's a great idea, Uncle. Now I can start to make my dream come true! Part 1 *Hank: Howdy, Emily! I'm Hank, the owner of this here fine establishment. *Emily: It's good to meet you, Hank. Uncle Antonio said you needed some help. *Hank: Sure do! My wife is a mighty fine woman, but she's has to go into hospital for a spell. *Hank: We run the grill together, which is why I need your help. *Emily: I'll make sure everything runs perfectly while your wife recovers. *Hank: You're a fine gal, that's for sure. Day 1 “It feels good to work towards my dream.” *Target: 700 *Expert: 900 Part 2 *Francois: Emily, darling; did I hear right? You need someone to give your restaurant some style and flourish? *Emily: Yes, I do! Francois, could you please help me out like you did before? *Francois: But of course, sweetie. I'll do anything for you, you know that. Here's what I'm thinking... Day 2 *Target: 800 *Expert: 1,000 Part 3 *Emily: Hank, would it be okay to hire an entertainer to keep the customers happy? *Hank: I reckon I can be your entertainer. *Emily: Can you play a musical instrument? *Hank: Nope. But I can do some mighty fine rope tricks. *Emily: Perfect! Let’s start right away. Day 3 “Making a stock of nachos in advance is such a cool idea. I’ve saved heaps of preparation time.” *Target: 900 *Expert: 1,100 Day 4 “Hank’s rope tricks sure please the customers!” *Target: 1,000 *Expert: 1,200 Day 5 *Target: 1,100 *Expert: 1,300 Day 6 “I used part of my loan to buy this beautiful picket fence.” *Target: 1,200 *Expert: 1,400 Day 7 *Target: 1,300 *Expert: 1,500 Day 8 “I’m so pleased - it’s going so well that people are making reservations.” *Target: 1,400 *Expert: 1,600 Part 4 *Hank: Great news, Emily! My wife is recovering so well she’ll be back to her old self in a couple of days. *Emily: That’s wonderful! You must be so relieved. *Hank: I’m sure her speedy recovery is because she knows the restaurant is in good hands. *Emily: Thank you, Hank. I always enjoy helping out. Day 9 “When Hank’s wife recovers, how will Inget enough money to build my tea garden?” *Target: 1,500 *Expert: 1,700 Day 10 *Target: 1,600 *Expert: 1,800 Part 5 *Emily: Hi, Ms. Sleezley! I have your loan repayment right on time. *Ms. Sleezley: Fine... What do you have next on your restaurant agenda? *Emily: I haven't thought of that. *Ms. Sleezley: If you take out an extended loan, you could use it to pay for the building and fitting out of the tea garden. *Emily: What a good idea; the builders could get started straight away. *Ms. Sleezley: Before you take out the new loan, however, you must agree to the terms. *Ms. Sleezley: Pay the loan back in four installments, but if you miss just one the bank will repossess all your assets. *Emily: That sounds like a fair deal. You'll have your money at each due date. *Hank: Hey there, Emily. I'm afraid that now my wife is better I no longer need your help. *Emily: But... how will I pay back my loan installment? *Hank: Talk about bad timing... Wait! My younger brother, Brad, needs some serious help. *Emily: You mean, in his restaurant? *Hank: Well... that's for starters. Hw owns the Cocktail Beach Club. *Emily: Thanks, Hank. I'll go see him right away.